


A Call Unheard

by SinfulWordMaster



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How the Writer Feels, I don't think, M/M, No one dies in this one, The feels are real, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulWordMaster/pseuds/SinfulWordMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you want to scream but nothing will come out; a cry that only you can hear but it seems no one else is able to hear it. When you desire the help, but unable to accept any form of it due to being a bother; you just live your life as a lie and pretend to be happy. It can only go on so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Call Unheard

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think anyone is gonna die in this one. It's just... Gonna be quite feelsy and hit home to probably a lot of people who most likely have depression like I do and hide the fact that you're hurting 24 / 7 to make others happy while you're stuck in a dreary limbo not wanting to call for help since you feel like a bother if you do.
> 
> If you actually do have depression, do what I can't do; get help. Just talking to people is quite helpful. Wouldn't spend your money on a shrink; they tell you things you want to hear. Friends, or what I've been doing for seven, eight years, is help people with the same issues and make them happy and ignore my own problems to make them feel so much better. 
> 
> [ PS. When I type the Twitter Parts, I actually typed on Twitter to make sure I got the character limit right. Just had to make sure I didn't hit CTRL + Enter. Oops xD. ]

He hasn't uploaded any videos the past week almost; his channel has been dead all them days and everyone would contact the male to figure out what was wrong. He would put on a smile and tell everyone that everything was just peachy, making up the excuse that he was busy or going back to Cincinnati for a while. The fans would buy it since Mark wasn't one to lie; he would tell his beloved fans everything. But this one he couldn't. He wanted too, he really did. But the cry for help was getting further and further away. His hand would almost grasp hold of the helpful hands of people around him, but what he felt would drag them miles away so he had to walk them miles once more to get back to the pained help he so desired.

Even the Irishman was worried about his friend; he would try and contact the red-haired YouTuber on a daily basis, only either getting a busy tone or his Skype never picking up. Even the Grumps were worried; everyone was. Mark would stay locked up in his room other than his recording room, not a single peep would come from his heavenly voiced lips. Not even a post on social media; nothing - nada. His Twitter mentioned and notifications would get so crowded with questions if he's okay that he resorted to turning his phone off; he loved his fans, he really did. They were nearly his everything. If he didn't have them, he wouldn't be where he was today. But right now, he doesn't want to talk to them; a part of his brain is screaming at him to talk to his beloved fans, the other part is saying not too. He listens to the bad part of his head.

He felt so heavy. His body felt so weak and hardly able to move in the mornings to do anything. The ray of sunshine look on his face, and that attractive smile radiating off his face was now replaced with a sad expression; he almost looked like a dead-man walking. He was sluggish, his words were slightly slurred as if he was intoxicated but was as sober as a judge. His eyes didn't have that kind, appreciative, bright glow to them anymore; they were quite dull and held back so many feelings he's too afraid to admit. He looked tired where ever he went and every word he spoke.

Some days he would just have a blank stare, hardly blinking sometimes. His eyes looked as if he was looking at a far away land that no one else could see but him. But he was just staring at the dullness of the wall, contemplating on what he should do next; even his thoughts were getting corrupted.

Some days when he was alone in his room, he would just cry; Mark's not one to cry. only with quite emotional videos or milestone videos he makes or people make for him that hits home in a good way. But right now all he can do is sob his feelings away in the confinement of his own locked room; outta site, outta mind. The world treats the infamous Markiplier with such care and affection that he loves it to pieces and loves to do the same; sometimes even putting his so called work first than himself for his beloved and dedicated fans. But right now, the world falls around this outstanding man and he's spiraling out of control. He said he doesn't have any form of depression or anxiety. But now it seems as if he did.

He would hold a hand out to nothing in particular, an endless void of blackness; of nothingness - of pain and suffering. He begs for it to take him where he lays. But something else would come from his lips that his head was not thinking. Something he didn't think would come out. He hasn't talked in over a week.

_"Help... Me..."_

The cry for help was so foreign to him that his body jumped at his own strained voice. It still had that deep tone to it, but it was more sob filled and shaky. A soft whine would come from him as he repeated the words he just spoke, now only louder. Even loud enough to make his throat hurt. But sadly, only he could hear it. No one else was in the house to hear his cry of defeat and help. He was alone like his thoughts told him. He sat back down on the bed and just covered his face in absolute shame. The worst feeling is, he wanted to cry out to his fans now. The genuine ones; not the ones who call him 'Daddy,' or tell him to fist them, or anything of the sort. The kind, genuine fans; he still loves them all the same even though some are freaky as all hell, but he's kinda weird so it comes hand in hand.

" **@Markiplier:** _Hey guys. Sorry I've been away for so long. I've been having... some issues that I wanted to deal with on my own but it it's not working. --_

" **@Markiplier:** _\-- You can say I've been dealing with some inner demons that I can't get control of. That's why I've been gone so long. Afraid to call out. --_

" **@Markiplier _:_** _\-- But I know you guys are probably thinking I'm dead. Nope..! Still here and kicking it! Just.. Having a few issues I need to deal with. --_

" **@Markiplier:** _\-- I should be okay after a while. You guys help me through so much. Your kind words and worry; I couldn't help but tell you what's up. --_

" **@Markiplier:** _\-- Just please don't worry. I'll be alright and able to make videos again soon..! Just need to get that frame of mind back. --_

" **@Markiplier** : -- _Thank you for listening."_

After he posted this, he had so much positive feedback he couldn't help but to smile. His bright smile would soon return after reading through so many of his fans kind words. 

"Markiplier will be back. He'll be back brand new and nothing will stop him again..!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> A stranger can be more help than you know. If you want to talk, I'll listen; done it since the mid 2000's and still do it to this day. If you're willing too, you can contact me here.
> 
> Tumblr - Sinful-Word-Master  
> Twitter [Main] - @XxSinfulWriter  
> Twitter [Writing] - @TheSinfulMaster


End file.
